


Envy

by Lindenharp



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: Veronica, I envy you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by thoughts I had after listening to Season 4, Episode 18 ("Down, Down"), and with spoilers for that mission and earlier ones.

Veronica, I envy you. I'm not alone. People envy your genius, your favoured position in the Ministry. I've got a different reason.

You agonize over the lives sacrificed for your research. The Minister's death tally is much higher, but you both can console yourselves that your actions served the greater good. Me? I slaughtered the Comansys flotilla to serve the twisted "good" of a psychopath. Yeah, I feel guilt now, but my memories of that horror are forever tainted by the perverse happiness of pleasing Moonchild. Remembering the explosions, part of me wants to smile. Veronica, I envy your pain.


End file.
